benefandomcom-20200216-history
Rahin
Rahin is a large village in midwestern Ylka. The town is primarily populated by Thri-Kreen and Halflings, however a fair amount of wood elves have also taken up residence in the town. Every year, Rahin recieves almost its population in visitors for the Festival of the Flies - a celebration of the midsummer forage bounty under Pachio. Like a majority of Pachio-aligned settlements, Rahin abides by the notion of five pillars. For it's size and location, Rahin also has many more mages than expected of a small town - many coming to study the wildlife, under more senior mages, or in interest of living a quieter life. Almost all of the buildings in Rahin, bar the Fighter's Guild and The Sleeping Deer, are made of magically constructed and shaped stone. The cathedral in particular lacks any form of window covering - a transparent magical barrier serving those purposes and as the roof of the building. Rahin contains one of many sites in the Wandering Pilgrimage. History A relatively recent town built within the last 200 years as many travelers came upon it as both the ruins of a fort leftover from the Falling War in search of Feril stream, a site of the Wandering Pilgrimage. Law Rahin, like most Pachio affiliated settlements, does not have a set 'law', but does have a few traditions to be followed, such as the five pillars. A majority of rules are set by the individuals of the community and what makes them uncomfortable and endangers them. As such, there is also no set guideline for what to do when someone breaks these rules. In Rahin, if the church council receives too many complaints, they will typically send a member of the Fighter's Guild to threaten them into leaving the town, or occasionally if the situation is dire or particularly energetic, a small mob of people will carry the person outside city limits into the deep wilderness, and leave them there. Festival of the Flies A day-long festival that involves feasting, prayer, and song. The daytime portion of the festival is jubilant, loud, and carnival-esque. The night portion is much quieter, but still joyous involving shared stories, and a grand event wherein a collaboration of the village's cleric, druids and mages suspend Feril Stream in air above the town - and all the fireflies that come with it. Places Rahin Cathedral A towering building made of smooth, clean stone, Rahin Cathedral is geometrically perfect, and houses a small library, a central prayer hall, and a massive amount of residences and a priory. The side doors that appear to lead to a basement actually lead to the beginnings of the legendary Feril Stream. The Rahin church council all live on the top floor of the building, comprising of a spiritual head, community head, head scholar, secretary (Duncan Highshoot), and a high priest/ess (Ryla East-Brook), with the high priestess serving as the pillar. The Mage's Post The Rahin Mage's Post is maintained by Yael the Brave and 'Sam' Purgli-Kwong. Of the two of them, Yael is the designated pillar, Sam not only being newer, but considered much too volatile and irresponsible for the role. The mage's post is simply where a majority of the mages live so they may compare note and seek magical aid from each other. Many tourists mistakenly believe the mage's post to be like a guild hall, however no one inside is obligated to help any outsiders, buy their goods, or perform any services for them. In response to this, Sam has moved over a large desk to stand centre in the atrium, and often sits there as though on shift. Many tourists have complained about this behaviour. The Fighter's Guild Rahin Fighter's Guild is a building that houses the adventurers and fighters of the town - those who act both as contractors and protection for the residents. The guild is currently headed by Galeh of Southern Rains, with their deputy Toni Long-grass serving as deputy and as the pillar of the guild. There are no requirements to join, but once one is kicked out they are never welcomed back. The guild is one of two buildings to be salvaged from the ruins of the fort - originally being a guard tower and part of a wall, it's a bit of a cramped place to live, but warm and filled with camaraderie. One person is always on shift in the main floor to answer questions and manage concerns from residents of Rahin. The Sleeping Deer The Sleeping Deer is an inn and bar run by the married couple Delilah and Jenn, a tiefling and halfling respectively, with an impressive capacity of 46 rooms and a stable out back. The Sleeping Deer is one of the oldest buildings in Rahin, once being the inner remnants of a fort barracks patched up and repurposed. Strangely as an outsider, being seen as a respected and loved individual one decade ago Delilah was bestowed the honour of being a pillar of the community; with a notable exception in one rule made as she was married before she became a pillar. Trivia * Rahin is well reputed to be 'too short' for a majority of people to navigate. * Common law of Rahin forbids public urination - but only if it's loud * Common law of Rahin forbids bears as pets